A Stolen Life
by JustEatonDauntlessCake64
Summary: What if Caleb dies instead of Tris? Tris feels like a coward because she let Caleb kill himself and she feels like she would have been the one to die. Tobias and everyone else will help her on the way to a more peaceful life. Tris will eventually get there but she will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the first time I have ever written any thing...well...I've written something but it had no plot line and it was terribly written. I hope everyone likes this...I know its pretty dark now but it will get lighter and fluffier later, I promise.**

I know I shouldn't be going through my fear landscape again but I have to.

It was only-what- 8 days ago that Caleb died? I should have taken his place, but I didn't. I couldn't. For the first time in forever, I was scared. I didn't want to die this time. Just then when I thought of the possibilities of how both, Caleb and I could survive, the thought of sacrifice crossed my mind. I froze and let him die for me. It was a huge regret once he went in there. I knew he wasn't going to survive the death serum, even if he was in that suit. He couldn't survive. To this day I call myself a coward when others call me a hero. Caleb's the hero. Not me.

I hear someone come into the room, right before I enter my landscape. The only way to see him.

I turn to face the unknown

It's Tobias.

I stare at him while he looks at me in disappointment.

"I know that you're going though har-"

"You don't understand."I say, too exhausted to talk about it.

"Oh. I don't? Tris, I was abandoned by my own mother, thinking she was dead. For more than half my life."

"But she's back in your life now isn't she?"

"Yes," he sighs "but that's not the point. You shouldn't be in here almost every day."

"It's the only way I get to see him." I looked at him through glassy eyes

"I know, but you're hurting yourself just to see him. You have to stop, it's not healthy please come home."

I look at the landscape room then back at my husband that has deep worry in his face. I instantly feel bad and I walk towards him. He gathers me in a hug and I start to cry.

After a while of me crying and Tobias rubbing my back and consoling me, we walk back to our apartment.

I walk straight to our bedroom and Tobias follows me.

"Do you want to talk about it…..or anything?" He says trying to sound as gentle as he can.

"No," I say slightly yawning, "I just want to sleep next you"

"Okay…" He says

I feel his heart beat slow after a few seconds.

I wonder how he can fall asleep faster than me now.

I used to fall asleep first. What happened?

After a split second later I know why.

It's the guilt inside of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know if you guys want me to keep posting or not….so….PLEAAAAASE tell me or I will not continue on with this story…please review and tell me if you like it…and if you have suggestions….please tell me ****J**

**-JustEatonDauntlessCake64….**


	3. Chapter 3

He proposed when we came back home.

I wasn't as sad as I am now. We were all shocked. I mean, we did it.

He took me to the chasm and we were just talking, really about just nothing. How much we loved each other and then, he just got deep into it.

"Beatrice Prior, when you came- well fell into my life, I knew I wanted you. You were beautiful, innocent and I knew you wanted a challenge so I gave you one. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted you to know that I loved you. I want you to know that I will love you forever. Please take this as a symbol of our love and say yes when I ask; will you marry me?"

I was just in shock.

I couldn't move for a while, couldn't breathe.

So I just shook my head yes.

He stood and kissed me, hugged me.

_Is this really happening? _"Yeah, it is" he smiled.

"What?"

"You were thinking out loud, love."

"Oh"

"You want to go tell everyone the news?"

"Tomorrow, I need to actually grasp this." I said breathlessly

"Okay."

We walked home hand in hand.

_**Present Time**_

"Penny for your thoughts." A deep voice says

"Just thinking about the day you proposed." I stated blushing

"He smiles, obviously thinking back to that day now.

"That was a great day, huh?"

"Yeah. I wish there were more ahead of us though..."

He looks at me, hesitating to say something. Possibly like its going to be alright when its really not. Instead he just asks:

"Are you hungry?"


End file.
